hey_whats_up_boyesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
"Pilot" was the first episode of season one of Hey What's Up Boy and the first of the overall series. It originally aired on October 5,2009 . The episode was written by series creators Michael Jacobs and April Kelly and directed by John Tracy. Synopsis Opening in the cafeteria, we are introduced to Cody Matthews and his teacher, Mr. Feeny. Cody is questioned about eating candy for breakfast and Mr Feeny gets called out on his "orange drink" hidden in his coffee cup. Cody and his friends notice Mr Feeny sitting and talking with a new, female teacher. Shortly after, the bell rings and they head to class. There's an interactive discussion about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, in Mr Feeny's class, complete with two students portraying Romeo and Juliet but Cody isn't paying attention. He's listening to a ball game in class on his personal radio, Cody is quickly caught by Mr Feeny, who tries to lecture him about the meaning behind the play: the power of love. Cody doesn't care and after a few quips, he ends up with detention. Meanwhile, Cory's brother, Eric is excited about scoring a date with the hottest girl in the 10th grade. It just so happens that she's free on the same day he and Cory had tickets to see an important Phillies game. Cody is upset and argues the game is their special thing, and they made plans before Eric made his date. He tells his parents, hoping to get them on his side but they aren't sympathetic after learning Cody has detention the same day as the game. It seems Cody's teacher is also his neighbor and told them. Feeling that his brother and parents don't care about his feelings, Cody declares himself an orphan and moves into his tree house. That's where he sees into Mr Feeny's window and spots his teacher talking to someone on the phone before sitting to eat alone at a dinner set for two. Cody goes into his room for some clean underwear but is found by his mother who reveals that Eric ditching Cody for a girl is not unlike Cody ditching his father for his friends. People grow up and get new interests but it doesn't mean they're bad for it. With all this new information in mind, Cody is ready for detention. There's some wheedling from Cody before he tells Mr Feeny that he saw him eating dinner alone and uses it as proof that "the power of love" leads to nothing but pain. Mr Feeny goes into a speech about love and its many interpretations by poets, playwrights, and philosophers. He ends his speech by using Cody's family as proof that "the power of love" is worth it. He dismisses Cody who decides to move out of his tree house and apologize to his father for ditching him for his friends. When Eric comes back from the game, miserable that his nerves ruined his date with Heather, Cody convinces him to call her back because "I'm told love is worth it". In the end, Cody has tea with his little sister, Morgan and insists he'll never be too old for her, or ditch her for a girl. The credits tag show Mr Feeny asking the new teacher out to dinner and reveals he made the two salads for him and his sister the other night who cancelled at the last minute. Cast Starring * Thomas Brodie as Cody Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Guest Starring * Cynthia Mace as Evelyn * Krystin Moore as Vanessa Absent * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus Quotes Cody Matthews: Phillys won! 8-3! Eric Matthews: I'm going out with Heather Rawlston! (High fives Cory) Cody Matthews: You know what that means? Eric Matthews: It means every guy in the 10th grade wants to be me. Eric Matthews: Look, Cody, my date with Heather is Friday. Cody Matthews: Now look, I got a slight case of detention from Feeny but I'll just meet you at the bus... What?! Eric Matthews ''': It's the only night she was available. '''Cody Matthews: You're not going to the game? That's terrible. Eric Matthews: Actually Cory it, uh, gets worse. Cody Matthews: She's going to the game with us? Eric Matthews: You're really close! Cody Matthews: ...She and I are going to the game? Cody Matthews: Fine. My brother betrays me. My parents take his side. Fine. I don't have a friend in this house. Morgan Matthews: Do you want me and Debbie to go to the baseball game with you? Cody Matthews: Hey, go the game with my sister and her doll, great! Maybe during the 7th inning stretch I could run through the stadium in my old Spiderman underwear! Cody Matthews: Aww, don't worry about detention. I can handle Feeny. Feeny loves me. Shawn Hunter: He hates you. Cody Matthews: Well, it's one of the two. Mr Feeny: Mr Matthews, I spend 35 to 40 hours a week dealing with the perceived problems of whiny little people like yourself. Now, this is my lunch period. My respite from the fray. I spend four hours with you every morning and three hours with you every afternoon. Now for God's sake, get outta my face. Amy: You still feeling a little abandoned, Cor? Cody Matthews: Yeah, well, life goes on. Amy Matthews: Yeah. That's what your dad said when it happened to him. Cody Matthews: Why? Who abandoned dad? Amy: You did. Cody Matthews: I *never* did anything like this to dad. Amy: Oh, when you were little you couldn't wait for your dad to get home from work so you could throw the football around with him. I'll tell you something, he looked forward to it as much as you did. Cody Matthews: So how come we don't do that so much anymore? Amy: Well... you got a little older and you had a bunch of friends and you were more interested in throwing the football around with them. Trivia * Feeny's classroom in this episode is different than the one he uses for the remainder of the season. However, since this episode is a pilot, it's understandable, since this classroom is real and the one used after this is a set.